Captured, but not really
by espioc
Summary: this is the almost squeal to 'when old info turns into new news' it's more like what happened to Howard and Mac Antfee after Randy and his mom were captured. it's labeled as humor, which it sort of is, but, I don't know


**Alright, so I got the inspiration for this sort of- kind of sequel from one of the reviews asking where Howard went (basically) so I decided to write this. It's a one shot, and I've been really big on the whole Randy and his mom, and his dad being the ninja thing, so most of my stories are most likely going to be like that, featuring his mother! I don't describe her because we all have a different image of her, so whatever you want her to look like, go for it. **  
**Alright, enough ranting for today, On with the show! (P.s sorry if it was sort of cheesy)**

Randy woke up the morning after being captured by Mcfist and nearly fell out of bed. He stumbled down the latter and wondered who would want to be on a top bunk when they wake up and can hardly stand without falling over.  
He went downstairs and made himself breakfast. His mom was probably still in bed. With a yawn he stuck a piece f toast in the toaster and sat down at the island.  
His tired eyes darted around the room for a second until they landed on a slip of paper. He picked it up and read it. The first time he didn't quite understand.  
"What the juice?" he read it over again. His eyes were wide by the last sentence.  
"Alright, nice wad, if you wont give me the ninja, then I'll just lure him here myself. I hope you don't miss your little friend too much. Hahahaha!" sighed Mac Antfee.  
"Really!? You're stooping this low! It is way too early for this."

At Antfee's dojo- "So, you're just gonna keep me here until the ninja comes and saves me?" asked Howard again."  
"That's right kid! And you better behave."  
"Why do you think the ninja would come after _me_?"  
"The ninja risked his life to save you the last time a threw you put a window! I know he's gonna come today!"  
"Alright, let me get this strait. You took me to lure the ninja, and you decided to tell the ninja I was here by leaving a note on my _friends_ counter. So basically you gave the _ninja_ absolutely no information whatsoever."  
"Exactly! I have the sneaking suspicion that your little friend knows more about the ninja than he's supposed to. When your friend comes crashing through that door I'll be ready for him."  
Howard rolled his eyes. Sometimes having your friend be the ninja is kind of wonk.

Randy quickly got ready for the day then woke up his mom so she could give him a ride to the Ninja camp.  
"Randy, why are you waking me up so early? You know it's my day off."  
"I know this is inconvenient, but I really need some help here. Howard's been kidnapped by Antfee and the ninja has to get him back."  
"Then go get him back."  
"Alright yeah, great plan, but the ninja sort of needs a ride to the ninja camp."  
Marissa rolled her eyes. "Don't you think if they saw me driving the ninja to the camp that he would know it was you. Mac already suspects you to be the ninja, just take the bus."  
Randy thought for a moment. "To the bus!" he called before running out of the room. A second later he ran back into the room "I need a dollar." Ms. Cunningham pointed to her dresser where a pile of change was sitting. He grabbed the change and ran out of the room once more.  
"Thanks mom!" he caught the bus to the ninja camp and hid somewhere in the forest right outside the camp so he could suit up and sneak in.  
It wasn't hard to sneak past the hundreds of training ninjas. He hid under an incoming bus and jumped off when he reached his destination. The tall building set in the middle of the camp.  
He skillfully snuck in and climbed on the ceiling before jumping into the room where Howard was being held.  
"Alright Antfee, prepare to be…" he looked around "Not here." his shoulders slumped "Oh no." the ninja did a back hand spring out of the way of a falling cage, only to stumble into another prison centered behind him.

"That was lame ninja." said Howard "Totally lame."  
"I'm lame? You could have walked out of here anytime, you realize that right?"  
Howard thought for a moment "I was leaving it up to you to know that I'm lazy. Oh and by the way, this was a trap."  
Randy rolled his eyes and heaved a heavily annoyed sigh.  
"Just get over here and help me out."  
Howard approached the cage but was stopped by a group of ninjas that seemed to come out of nowhere. They tied him up and threw him in the corner.  
Antfee came from the next room, a devious smile on his face "Well, ninja, ready to give up that mask?"  
"No honkin' way Mac!"  
"Alright, suit yourself."  
He took Howard and hung him out the window.  
"Really, you're doing this again? You're hanging this kid out a window, you want to destroy a ninja that, like, three other people want to destroy. Get some new ideas, man, this is just pitiful."  
"Shut up and hand over the mask!"  
Randy sighed, and studied his surroundings. There was no room for him to hide on the top of the cell, so he decided to take the direct approach.  
He drew his sword and sliced through the bars with ease. Antfee was so shocked he didn't have time to drop the ninja's friend before Randy kicked him in the head and caught Howard right before he fell. He then dropped his best friend in order to ward off on coming ninja students.  
He kicked and flipped and sliced the weapons of the hundreds of students. Howard rubbed his head from being dropped on the floor.  
"Seriously, it can cut through all of those bars, but it cant cut through a bulldozer?"  
"I'm pretty sure cutting those bars isn't stupid." he tripped a few ninjas and sliced a few staffs before continuing "It's mandatory." with a few more attacks all the enemies were down for the count, including Antfee.  
He cut Howard from the ropes and helped him up "You alright buddy?"  
"No I'm not alright I almost died…again! And this guy didn't feed me anything the ten hours I was here, you owe me, ninja!"  
"What, I owe yo- I just saved your life!"  
A second later Randy felt the mask slip off and the ninja suit retract.  
"Ah ha!" a rough voice roared  
"I knew it!"  
Randy turned to see Mac Antfee holding the mask triumphantly  
"Now I have the ninja mask!"  
"Wow, was it really that easy?" asked Randy.  
"Like I said, Cunningham, Laaaaame." said Howard.  
Antfee smacked Randy to the floor with ease. He approached the downed kid.  
"You lose Nice wad. I knew I'd never like you."  
"Antfee!" called a woman's voice from the door. Ms. Cunningham approached the mask wielding man with a look of pure rage.  
"What did I say about hurting my son?"  
Antfee just laughed as she leaned closer to him "You said you're break my arm, but I outweigh you by a hundred pounds, you could never-" he was interrupted when the woman grabbed his arm and elbowed it with all of her might. There was a loud crack and a horse cry of pain.  
Antfee dropped the mask, giving Marissa the chance to pick it up. "you may outweigh me, but I'm also a mom." she smiled triumphantly.  
"here you go sweet heart." she said happily, handing the mask to her son.  
He stood up and slipped it on. Howard stood next to him  
"Your mom is awesome." he said Flatly "Why cant you be more like her?"  
Randy just rolled his eyes before running and giving the final blow to Mac Antfee, knocking him out.  
"Lets hope that gave him amnesia."  
Ms. Cunningham ran and gave him a hug. "Ah, mom!" Randy complained. She let him go and stood back.  
"How did you know?"  
"What? You really think I'd learn your secret and not be the most concerned mother in the entire world?"  
"Point taken, I'll meet you by the car, and smoke bomb!"  
With the red puff of smoke he disappeared and beat both his mother and Howard to the car.  
"Oh, hey guys, what took you so long?" he asked, jokingly.  
"Sorry we cant all be ninjas." said Marissa, starting the car.  
She reached back and gave her son a kiss on the forehead. He cringed and rubbed it off.  
"Although sometimes I wish one of us wasn't."

**I know, I know, it was short, and sort of lame (and by lame I mean moderately awesome) but that's all I could come up with. I though the characters were kind of OOC at some points but not the worst I've ever done. ANYWAYS feedback would be bruce, so leave a comment is that's cool with you, coolio? Coolio, alright, until next time then.**


End file.
